It's All In The Eyes
by kk2788
Summary: Soul Mate AU: Heterochromatic Eyes Soul Mate AU where everybody is born with heterochromia (a genetic mutation), meaning your right eye is your own natural color but the left is the color of your soul mate's. Once you meet your soul mate and see your own eye looking at you, your eyes change.
**Soul Mate AU: Heterochromatic Eyes**

"I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet." - Ed Sheeran "Kiss Me"

Looking in the mirror that day, Lucy saw the same thing that she had seen every day for the past 17 years of her life. She was a pretty girl, she had always known that much. She had shiny blonde shoulder length hair that framed her highly attractive face and a full curvaceous figure. Eyes tended to follow her wherever she went whether it was men who wanted to be with her or women who just wanted to be her. The only thing she had a problem with was her eyes.

Like everyone else in the world, Lucy had heterochromatic eyes, meaning her eyes were two different colors. Her right eye was a rich and warm brown color. That was her real eye color. The left eye however was a dark color that she had given up trying to label with a specific name. Most of the time it was black, but there were times in certain lights were instead it looked to be a very dark emerald green. That was the color of her soul mate's eyes.

Don't get her wrong, Lucy was excited by the prospect of meeting the other person with that unique eye color. She too, fantasized about what it might be like to meet her soul mate; the where, the how, the when, but the eyes never seemed to really suit Lucy. She wasn't really the jealous type, but when she saw other girls like her best friend Levy ,who had one hazel eye and one red eye, she couldn't help feeling a little upset that her own set seemed so plain in comparison.

Today was no different. Lucy was planning to head to the public library to grab some new books and chat it up with Levy. If luck was on her side, Levy wouldn't be too busy with her volunteer work there to talk to Lucy.

Still looking into the mirror, Lucy gave herself a small smile. If seventeen years spent looking at the same thing taught Lucy anything, it was familiarity. More than anything Lucy was used to the one dark eye. Maybe later on, after she did meet her soul mate, she might even feel some nostalgia for the dark orb. Probably not, Lucy thought to herself on her way out the door. Besides, she continued, who meets their soulmate at seventeen years old?

However, Lucy had no way of knowing that at that exact moment, on the far side of town, a pink haired teenage boy had just broken his computer in an accident involving a blue haired cat named Happy, a pocket lighter, one campfire scented candle, and a rather unfortunate amount of lighter fluid, and was in desperate need of a new one to temporarily replace it. Luckily for that said boy, the public library always happened to have a steady amount of computers available for use, so that's where he went.

On her way to the library, Lucy found herself ,against her better judgement, wondering at her soul mate. In a world where everybody was born with a soul mate, it was a perfectly normal thing to do, but Lucy did not wish to consider herself. On any other occasion she would have caught that train of thought off immediately, but today did not seem like the day to deprive herself of such a whimsical train of thought.

What would he be like, she wondered. Would he be intelligent and thoughtful, like a storybook prince or would he be the cold brooding type? Secretly she hoped he would he would be a writer like her. It would be nice to have someone to compare writing with. She would probably even let them read her perpetually unfinished novel and that was a big deal for her. She even let herself begin to wonder at what he would look like. At least she knew one important detail about him; they would have the exact same eyes, only reversed. Over and over Lucy marveled at the possible physical appearances of her true love. Lucy's thoughts of her future soulmate consumed her until she eventually found she was at her destination.

Inside the library Lucy managed to spot Levy, unluckily swamped with work, over at the checkout counter. Lucy made her way over to her blue haired friend with a slightly dampened joy.

"Hey Levy!", she called. "That looks like a lot of work. You sure you don't need any help?" Levy turned around slowly, in an attempt to avoid toppling the tower of books leaning up against her small frame, with a smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks Lucy. It really goes much faster if I do it myself. I have a system." Levy replied before she added with a nod from her chin, "By the way that new Andrea Wilson just came in. It's over on the shelf by the computers."

"Thanks Levy." Lucy said and moved to ransack the shelf. Andrea Wilson was her favorite author and there was no way anyone was going to get the new book before she was. Lucy was so entranced looking for her prized book she didn't hear the loud footsteps of an overactive teenage boy as he came speeding into the library.

"Where are the computers?" The boy asked an occupied Levy.

"Oh they're over there." Levy put her stack down to point out the location with her hand.

"Thank you." The boy called. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No thank you." Levy replied with a smile before she left to put books back on the shelves. The boy moved from the checkout desk over to the computers. He threw a quick glance at the beautiful blonde at the shelves nearby before he sat down to work. Lucy hadn't noticed the look he had given her, but she did notice the overwhelming smell of burnt hair and undertones of a campfire.

"Oh Mavis, what is that smell?" She asked aloud as she turned around to locate the source of the pungent odor. She hadn't meant for it to be so loud, but it was, and the boy had heard it.

"Do you have a problem with the way I-" the boy began as he too turned away from what he doing and looked at the only other person near him at the moment, but he was stunned by what he saw.

There in the beautiful girls face were his eyes, only reflected. Where his right eye was dark, hers was brown. Where his left eye was brown, hers was dark. That could only mean one thing.

Lucy couldn't breathe as they looked at each other. Her soul mate was right there in front of her. He certainly wasn't what she'd been expecting. After spending most of the morning thinking about who he might be, Lucy was honestly floored by how far off she had been in her daydreams.

The boy standing in front of her was certainly no prince. He wasn't tall by any means, he barely stood over her. Nor was he overtly handsome, but it would be wrong to say he wasn't certainly appealing visually, in fact it was quite the contrary. Lucy could look at him forever.

What strange hair he had, she noted. It was a vibrant pink color and it stood up in some sort of spiked hairstyle without the use of any hair gel. His sense of style was strange too, even for a teenage boy. He wore a white scarf (singed at one end) over a blue vest, edged in orange, full white capris, and sandals. While the whole ensemble was overall quite unusual, what made it more so was the fact it was barely at freezing outside. How he wasn't freezing Lucy didn't know.

"Are you done gawking at me?" The boy asked, interrupting Lucy's staring.

"Hey! I wasn't gawking!" Lucy snapped back. "It's perfectly normal look at the person who has my eyes. You do know what that means right?" The boy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I know what it means." He replied with a slight blush breaking over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said noticeably softer, "I just didn't expect to meet you today."

"Well that makes two of us." He remarked, looking down from her eyes. An awkward pause came over them.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself, extending her hand out to shake his. He looked at the offered appendage and then up at her.

"Natsu Dragneel." He answered. He took her hand in his and looked up at her. How small they were, he remarked about her hands. They were utterly dwarfed in his, but they were soft in a way his would never be. Her hand felt quite nice in his.

Then, as they shook hands and looked into each other's eyes they noticed a change occurring. Suddenly their eyes were not their eyes, no longer did they have two separate eye colors, but only one. Lucy now had two brown eyes. Natsu now had two dark eyes. It was absolutely undebatable now. They were soul mates.

After that revelation, Lucy and Natsu spent all day in the furthest corner of library just talking and getting to know each other. They found out that they actually had a friend in common, Erza Scarlet. She was Lucy's chemistry partner and one of Natsu's old childhood friends. It was only by some divine intervention that they had not meant before now.

Lucy told Natsu all about her mother's death and her problems with her father. She told him all about her hopes, her dreams to go on adventures, and to be free of her father's control. In return he told her about his father's disappearance, his secret fear of his destructive nature and his pyromaniac ways. He even told her the story of how just that morning he had broken his computer and almost set his cat on fire, all of which lead to the library that day, and she laughed.

Oh how her laugh filled him with an unstoppable warmth. Natsu had never paid much attention to girls, but she was someone he would happily spend his whole life watching. Just from spending the day with her he could already tell so much about her. She was undeniably fierce and kind. They were a lot alike in that regard. He was lucky to have a soulmate with such a strong and generous heart. The fact that she was also beautiful was merely a bonus in his eyes.

She felt much the same about him. He was a hyperactive free spirit who was incredibly loyal to his friends. She admired that about him. How lucky they were, she thought, to have met so early. They would have so much time to get to know each other.

She smiled to herself as Natsu went on telling her a story about his frenemy Gray. Soul mate or not, Lucy felt that she would have fallen for him no matter what.


End file.
